Lies And Truths
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, Harry says he loves her too. But she knows he doesn't, she knows he lies to her. This is Ginny's Story of how she knows the truth when know else wants to see it. Not even her. Harry's 6th year at beginning Mpreg.


Lies and Truths

Summary: Ginny loves Harry, Harry says he loves her too. But she knows he doesn't, she knows he lies to her. This is Ginny's Story of how she knows the truth when know else wants to see it. Not even her. (6th year at beginning)

He said he'd love her forever...He promised. He said he'd always be there...He said she had his heart. She believed him and he knew she did. They were young, They were happy, They were in love. Only one thing had changed really. They are young, He is happy, They are in love. But he does not love her.

Her name is Ginevra Molly Weasley and she is in love with Harry James Potter, he is her brother's best friend and he is her boyfriend. Some Boyfriend he is...He thinks she doesn't notice, he thinks that she doesn't see, he thinks she is oblivious to what he does. But she watched him for 5 years (not in a stalkerish way) and she see's all that he does. He thinks she doesn't see the secret smiles or the winks across the great hall, but she does she even see's them blowing kisses to each other. No one else does they don't look for the signs. Anyone else in her position would hate Harry for cheating on them, but she doesn't because she knew about it before she started dating Harry. So she let him carry on even though it killed her to see him loving another, she can live with the pain if she gets to be with the one she loves.

"Ginny, I got to go do some defence homework ok," Harry told her shed looked at him the idiot actually thinks she doesn't know where he is going!

"Erm Harry we don't have defence homework" Her brother, Ron informed him _Ha _she thought_ get yourself out of that one! _

"Oh well yeah...you don't Ron but I do because I...that is to say professor Snape gave me another essay to write because the one we handed in the other day was not to his satisfaction...you guys know how he is with me...he hates me!" _wow a convincing lie because that's what that story was a lie...lie lie lie...ok so that last bit wasn't a lie because Snape does actually hate but still. LIES!!!_

"Ok Harry I'll see you later...love you" Ginny said with a small smile

"Erm...ye tonight...love you too" _lie _"I might just stay in the room of requirements though if I'm tired you know because it's closer to the library" he told her..._yeah that's why I wont see you. _

"that's fine bye" He leaves and Ginny gets no kiss...as usual *sigh*

******************************************************

Twenty Years Later

"Come on Dad I want to get going" James Potter, Ginny's son shouted up to her husband Harry Potter.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said husband then ran down the stairs and into the room his children and Ginny were in.

"Daddy, I wanna go to Hogwarts!"

"I know Lily and you can" Lily's face lit up "next year"

"Dad" she whined, "that's not fair!"

"I know but it's the rules love," replied Harry, Lily just pouted. Harry looked at Ginny and whispered, "Listen Gin, I have to go and see someone before I go to kings cross so can I just meet you and the kids there?" _how dare he!_ She fumed silently _what right does he have to go see his bit on the side on the day our two sons are going to Hogwarts! _"That's fine love" after years off Harry leaving on important days she was used to it.

"Thanks Gin tell the boys I'll be there to see them go. Love you" _no you don't_ With that Harry left.

******************************************************

_***Harry's POV***_

He knew he should feel guilty for leaving like that, the boys especially Albus were looking forward to leaving he should be there with them. If he was being honest though he could not bring himself to feel guilty. After twenty years of having an affair and missing birthday party guilt was a feeling that had eluded Harry of late. Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor, the home of his lover. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a house elf.

"Hello Binky, can I come in?"

"Of course Master Potter sir you is always welcome here" replied the elf

"Why thank you" Harry entered the manor and walked to the sitting room. A young boy entered the room and smiled at him. The boy in question had platinum blonde hair and emerald eyes.

Harry returned the smile "Hello Scorpius and how are you son?"

"I'm fine Dad, you?"

"Good as always kiddo, where is papa?"

"He's coming now dad" replied Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy then entered the room, "Hello Harry" he said leaning down and kissing the love of his life.

"Hey Dray, you ok?"

"I'm excellent now you're here"

"Dad, Papa when do I get to go to Hogwarts?" asked Scorpius

"Soon, Astoria will be with you and I Scorp, while your dad will be with his other family." Draco scowled

"Why does she have to come papa she hates me!"

"Appearances, son appearances." Replied Draco

"Why don't you meet your brothers and sister?" asked Harry

Draco chocked on his own saliva "Wh…what?"

Harry looked at Draco, "I'm sick of hiding Dray, we've been together for what, about twenty years, we have a son together Draco, this isn't fair on him. It's not fair on Ginny or Astoria or my other children, I think it's time to come out."

"Ok." Was all Draco said.

******************************************************

_***Normal POV***_

_Were the hell is he! _Thought a furious Ginny as she and her children exited their car outside Kings cross-station.

The four potters looked around for Harry "Hey guys" came his voice from behind them.

Albus looked at his father and pulled him aside, ignoring the odd gazes from his family.

"How are Draco and Scorpius?" Harry sighed; Albus was the only one out of his children with Ginny who knew of his other family. He accepted them as well, Albus just wanted his dad to be happy. He was a good kid.

"There fine Al, just fine, actually Draco and I are going to come out of the closest." Harry looked at his feet.

Albus smiled widely "really dad, that's amazing" he hugged his dad and dragged his back to James, Lily and Ginny. The five Potters set of to platform 9¾. Upon entering the platform Harry immediately spotted his love. Ginny followed Harry's gaze and sighed, she stood next to Harry, _now or never, _she thought. "I want a divorce," she whispered. Harry looked at Ginny, mouth wide open, "We'll talk when the boys go Harry." She turned away and walked over to Hermione. Harry looked at Ron who beckoned him over, but Harry shook his head and walked over to Draco, Scorpius and Astoria.

"What do you want Potter?" spat Astoria

"Leave us alone for a minute Astoria" replied Draco

Astoria glared at Draco then stomped out into the muggle world. Harry proceeded to bend down to Scorpius, "Wanna meet Albus?" he asked, Scorpius nodded.

"Hey" said Albus from behind Harry, who jumped a mile high. "Damn Al, don't do that!"

"Sorry dad but its just hilarious"

"You spend too much time with James!" Albus glared at his dad "Anyway this is Albus my son and your brother," Harry said to Scorpius.

Albus pulled his brother into a hug, Scorpius was shocked to say the least. "Don't worry, I know" Al informed the shocked boy.

"Know as in know?"

"Yes I know, about the thing you know about." Scorpius' mouth formed a perfect 'O'

Draco and Harry just watched the brothers talking, "So what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Scorpius

"Erm…well I don't know you?"

"Slytherin, all the way"

"Yeah well it's a toss up for me, all my family 'cept you and your papa have been Gryffindor but I think I'm headin' for Slytherin to be honest"

"Really Al?" asked Harry

Albus looked at his father "yeah dad, I mean I know I had my doubts but being in Slytherin with my lil' bro can't be to bad can it?"

"I'm younger than you!"

"Actually I dunno it was just wishful thinking when is your birthday?"

"2nd July yours?"

"27th April" he smirked

Scorpius pulled tongues at his newly found older brother. Draco and Harry laughed at the boys antics, and none of the fore mentioned notice Ron coming over.

"Harry, why are you talking to Malfoy?" inquired the red head

"Because I want to Ron" replied Harry

"Yeah uncle Ron, Dad can talk to who he wants!" Albus pulled his dad down to his level and whispered "Don't tell anyone until we've left, James'll go mental if he's here and I don't wanna miss the train." Harry smirked at his son

"You sure your only 11?" Albus pulled tongues at his dad

Percy's voice sounded through out the platform telling all Hogwarts students to get on the train, there was a rush of pupils and students. Harry walked over to James, gave him a hug, and told him to stay out of trouble. He then went over to Albus and Scorpius,

"Bye Al, I'll love you no matter what house you're in" He hugged him then looked at Scorpius "I love you and I am very sorry for not being able to spend more time with you but next time you come home I promise they'll be no more secrets, have fun at Hogwarts son." Albus and Scorpius walked on to the train together. Harry and Draco watched the train go,

"He'll be alright wont he?" asked Draco,

"Of course" Harry smiled.

"Ahem" both man turned round and were met with two angry red heads.

"Harry," Ron began rather calmly "Why did you call Malfoy's son, son?"

Harry looked at Draco, who would not meet his gaze, "Because that's what he is Ron, my son."

Ron's mouth hit the floor, Ginny however did not seem surprised. Well maybe a little.

"And was he just a mistake, like you were drunk at a party and got Malfoy pregnant?" asked Ron

"No Ron Scorpius was not a mistake, he is a product of mine and Draco's love for one another!"

"But, you love Ginny" Harry opened his mouth to reply

"No he doesn't Ron, he hasn't loved me for twenty years, actually I think he only ever loved me for like a month, I only stayed with him because I love him so much I was willing to but up with all the lies. I am surprised he is coming out now, actually why now Harry?" asked Ginny

"Because it's not fair on you or Astoria and especially not Scorpius. Why did you wait so long to ask for a divorce?" asked Harry

"Because lately you've been spending more time with them and you were always happy when you came back, I want you to be happy Harry."

"Thank you Ginny, but you were wrong before, you said I hadn't loved you in twenty years, but I did Gin, I do. I'm just not in love with you."

Ginny just nodded, "What are we to do about Al, James and Lil?"

"I think we let them choose who they want to live with, I mean James will probably hate me for this so I'm not going to force him to live with me. Albus knows by the way and he's ok with it."

"Your right, and Lily probably wont want to be apart from her daddy, so she most likely live with you and Mal…Draco, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah it's fine with me Dray?"

"That'd be fine, but Harry I don't want James to hate you because of me."

"Don't worry he'll come round, always does and once he see's the manor you just might become his best friend," laughed Harry

Ginny looked at Harry "I'll see you later Harry, come get your stuff ASAP, I think we can still be friends for the kids sake, but it'll be hard on my part." With that Ginny pulled Ron away over to Hermione who's eyes were sparkling in a Dumbledore like way. Ginny whispered something to Lily who was with her aunty. The young girl then ran over to her father and his lover.

"Love you daddy, I wanna stay with you, but can I be allowed to see mummy whenever I want?"

"Of course Lil" The young girl beamed at her father then looked at the man standing beside him

"Hello I'm Lily Luna Potter,"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Pleased to meet you Draco" she then hugged her 'step-father'

"You know what Dray; I think everything is going to be alright."

******************************************************

Harry had been right everything had turned out all right, over the past year, Lily had become Draco's little angel, she absolutely adored him. Albus and Scorpius, both in Slytherin, had become best friends as well as brothers. James had come round to the idea of his parents being divorced after about three months, he now lived with the pair at the manor with his other siblings, which worked out well because Ginny toured the world with puddlesmere united, the team her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, played for. Draco and Harry had married and were expecting another child, Draco was six months pregnant and everyone was very excited about the coming baby. Having lied for twenty years Harry and Draco were both very glad they had told the truth, after all Truths are always better than Lies.


End file.
